


Everyday Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another early morning at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short, slightly sappy snippet. Say that 3 times real fast!  Thanks to Dark Cherry for the super-fast beta.

## Everyday Love

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: No profit made. And I just quit that stinkin' job of mine, I could use some cash!

* * *

Everyday Love 

"Mmmm ...Blair ..." He's sleepy, and warm, and we're wrapped around each other like one of those erotic sculptures, arms and legs tangled, can't tell where he starts and I end. He's sucking on my right nipple, and slowly stroking my cock. It's early, barely light out, and this is probably my favorite Blair. Early morning horny, sleepy, sexy Blair. Blair, who is not of the morning persuasion, loves to wake me up early, kiss me, suck me, lick me, fuck me, feed me breakfast, and go back to sleep till noon. 

"Morning, big guy, and I do mean big ..." He's whispering to me, knows my senses are up high. He should know, he put them there. He's apparently been doing this for a while, and just now woke me up, cause I'm hard as a rock, quivering against him, nerves tingling, senses flaring, breathless and moaning and needy and ready to come. I can feel him smiling against my nipple. Then he sucks my whole nipple into his mouth, bites down on it and rasps his tongue over the sensitive, tender, erect tip of it, hard, and I thrust into his hand and dig all my finger into his ass and pull him against me, and he pumps me hard, and I come. All over both of us. 

"God Blair..." trying to get my breath back. He pulls himself fully on top of me now, and starts gently humping my hip, mouth sucking and nipping on my neck, slow and sweet and sexy as hell. Kissing me now, sliding his tongue in and out, back and forth over my tongue, exactly like he's gonna be fucking me in about 5 seconds. I know my Blair. And I know what he wants. And what Blair wants, Blair gets. I moan deep in my throat, and he gives the same sound back to me. His mouth latches onto my neck, that really sweet spot, and I'm still so high, it still feels so good... "do it Blair, I know what you want baby, go ahead and take what you want Blair... take it baby, do it... " So he does. 

He reaches between us and swipes up all my come and rubs it all over his cock, and that gives my no-londer-hard-on a last little jolt, and he smiles, and moans, "Mmmm Jim..." and licks my nipple one last time and pulls my knees up and spreads my legs, and I'm his. He pushes one sticky, wet finger inside me and god it feels good, he's so good at this, slow and gentle. "Lube, babe, get the lube," he whispers, and I reach under the pillow and hand him the tube. It's my job to keep it handy, where I can reach it, whenever and wherever he needs it. So it's under my pillow and under the couch, in the shower and the truck, and with the camping gear. "Good boy, Jim, good, so good, baby" and he's watching me, still smiling the sweetest Blair-smile, slicking up his fingers and sliding them in and twisting them and stretching me, and my senses are still humming. 

And he leaves me on my back, which means he wants to see me, watch my face, kiss me, suck my nipples while he makes love to me, slow and sweet. So I can touch him, bury my hands in his hair, and run them up and down his back, feel the hard muscles move and his skin slide over them, such soft skin, and surprisingly lots of muscles. And then he presses inside me, and thrusts in and out, slow and steady and gentle, and he watches me while he fucks me, and he smiles, so sweet, and I love him so goddamn much. I wrap one hand in his hair and cup his ass with the other one, encouraging his rhythm, stroking the baby soft skin there, pinching a little, and I slide one finger in him and he pushes back hard against it. 

"Gaaawd, Jim, so good, baby, " he's still whispering, watching me, eyes smiling and full of love, "love you so much jimloveyouloveyoujimmmmmm" as he closes his eyes, throws his head back and comes. 

He slowly collapses on my chest, gasping for air, and I wrap both arms around him and hold him there, tight, while he comes back to himself. And as he tries to catch his breath, I stroke his back, and his hair, hold him, and listen, and the world is still quiet, very little traffic, neighbors still asleep, the sun just beginning to light the loft. And I center all my senses on Blair, and the loft, our world, Blair's and mine, and I wait. 

And after a couple of minutes he lazily lifts his head off my chest and smiles at me, blue eyes soft and sleepy, and whispers, "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself," I whisper back, one hand on his cheek, my thumb stroking his cheekbone. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" he whispers, nuzzling against my palm, smiling. And I smile back, cause I know this is it, this is our life. This is our everyday love. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
